Implantable medical devices serve a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic purposes. Many such devices include electronic circuits, power supplies and other components. For reasons of economy, reliability and size, devices are often made with modular designs having separate components for different functions, which must be electrically coupled together. New and alternative designs for interconnecting the components of devices are desired.